


Kitty Curse

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: The Winchesters left you to go on a case and you find company with light brown furred tabby and familiar whiskey colored eyes.Warnings: Fluff





	Kitty Curse

The bunker library was quiet as you sat browsing through the internet. The brothers left you in charge as they went to go deal with some monsters. They said they’d be back in about a week or so, making it the perfect time to relax by yourself.  
A tiny pitter patter of feet followed by some boxes falling over alerted you to an intruder. Carefully looking around you found a light brown furred tabby with whiskey colored eyes, looking completely confused and lost amongst some boxes and books.   
“Come here boy.” You reached your hands out, trying to grab him. The cat strutted forward, allowing you to pick him up. He started licking your face right away as you rubbed behind his ears. “You’re a handsome fellow, aren’t you?” You sat back down looking at your computer screen. “Where’d you come from?” The cat leaped onto the table, rubbing his chin on the edge of the computer, purring slightly. You started stroking his back making him arch his body in appreciation. “What should we call you?” The cat turned to meow at you. “Sorry, I’m afraid I don’t speak cat at the moment.” You laughed to yourself, petting him more. “Brownie?” You swore the cat glared at you. “No…..okay….Sir Squeak?” You giggled as the cat folded his ears back. “I’m trying here.” You retorted before coming up with something. “What about Mr. Cat, since I don’t know what I should call you and you don’t seem to like anything I come up with.”  
The cat meowed in agreement before climbing onto your lap. “So Mr. Cat, finally going to tell me where you came from?” He turned his head up towards you, wide eyed. “Do you know where you came from?” He seemed to understand, folding his ears back, looking disappointed in some way.  
The rest of the day, Mr. Cat followed you everywhere and sat on the table watching you eat dinner. You’d make comments or try to strike up conversation and he’d reply back with meows. At night he ventured into your bedroom, hopped up on the bed, and waited for you, while you were in the bathroom.   
“Alright listen here buddy.” You stood at the end of the bed. “No hairballs in my room. If I find one you’re out. Got it?” Mr. Cat meowed back. “Good. You can stay then.” You crawled under the covers as Mr. Cat padded over to sleep next to you. “Goodnight buddy.” You kissed the top of his head and he responded with licking your cheek as you both floated into sleep. 

The next day mirrored the last as Mr. Cat followed you around, making conversation. You finally had time to marathon your favorite shows and Mr. Cat sat on your lap purring softly the entire time.   
Dean called late in the afternoon to check up on things, which Mr. Cat hissed at his voice. Dean asked what that was, but you covered it up with saying it was the T.V. before giving Mr. Cat a look, telling him to be quiet.   
While laying in bed with he curled to you again like the previous night. “You’re a good cat.” You remarked, making him purr loudly. “I just hope Dean and Sam don’t make you leave.” Mr. Cat folded his ears back slightly at their names. “Sure don’t like them do you?” You laughed, petting him more. “It’s okay, I’m here for you.” He meowed back, probably wanting to say the same thing.   
“You kind of remind me of someone.” Mr. Cat rolled on his back granting access to his belly. “There’s this angel...well archangel I know. He’s pretty cool.” He had his eyes closed, purring so loud, in complete bliss. “His name’s Gabriel.” Instantly the cat shot up, staring at you with those bright eyes. “Know him?” You joked, turning to lay on your back. “He’s sure a cutie.” You giggled, blushing. “The brothers don’t really like him. Actually they don’t really like many people. Well, I guess Gabriel isn’t really a person...more of a divine being.” You tilted your head, looking down at Mr. Cat. “He’d like you I think. Clever cat that you are.”  
Mr. Cat strolled up to your pillow, wrapping himself around your head, giving you licks on your forehead before completely settling down. “Goodnight Mr. Cat.” You turned the lamp off, pulling the covers up further. “We need to find a better name for you.”

You awoke with something touching your nose. Opening your eyes you found Gabriel wiggling a feather along your face. “Gabriel?” You sat up looking around. Sure, enough the archangel was laying next to you in bed with a stupid smirk on his face. “What are you doing here?” Quickly pulling yourself together you tried to find your cat. “Hey, Gabriel, have you seen a cat by any chance?”  
“Oh, you mean Mr. Cat?” He joked.  
“How did you know? Have you been spying on me?”   
“In a way...maybe. But Mr. Cat really? Kind of a lame name.” He sat up, leaning on the headboard next to you.  
“Yeah, well, he didn’t like anything better.” You mumbled, playing with the hem of your night shirt.  
“Gabriel’s a good name, you know.” His whiskey eyes staring at you.  
“Of course.” You rolled your eyes. “You’d think your name is good.” It took you a moment as you looked closely at those familiar whiskey eyes. “Oh my god.” You felt your face turning red. “You’re Mr. Cat?”  
“Yeah, stop calling me that.” You covered your face, trying to hide. “It’s fine.” Gabriel grabbed your hands, trying to calm you down. “You didn’t know.”  
“H...how?” You stuttered looking up at him.  
“Stupid witch got all jealous.”   
“So, you heard everything then?”  
“About how you think I’m a cutie?” He leaned his head on your shoulder, gazing up at you. “Kinda liked that part.”  
“You slept with me too. Oh my god. This is so embarrassing.” You held up your hands again, concealing your face.  
“Hey now, don’t worry.” He reached up, caressing your cheek. “I think you’re cute too.” That took you by surprise. But sure enough, Gabriel was staring at you with a sly grin on his face.  
“Really?”  
“Course, cupcake.” He moved so he was facing you, putting his hands on your shoulders, rubbing them slightly. “Just wasn’t sure what to do with the brothers always in the way.” He bit his lower lip, looking shyly at you.  
“Don’t worry about them.” With that you grabbed the collar of his shirt, pressing your lips against his. Gabriel responded quickly, fighting to slip his tongue in, battling as you moved in sync with one another. You reached up running your fingers through his hair, tugging slightly, giving you better access to his mouth. His hands moved down your back, keeping you close, as the kiss deepened.   
After a few moments you broke away, staring longingly at each other. “So glad I’m not a cat anymore.”   
“Me too.” You panted before pulling him back in for a kiss.


End file.
